staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Miłka i Człapek - Przy chacie pustelnika, odc. 10 (Jak navstivili poustevnika); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 08:40 Tata Lew - Dżungla, odc. 17 (Dschungelpuder); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Dźwięki podwodnego świata (Unsilent World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 10:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1359; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5699 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5699); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy 12:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 13:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2488; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2339 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości; 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Tylko hity! Opole2012; koncert 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5700 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5700); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2489; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Ranczo - odc. 78 - Poród amatorski - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Była sobie Ziemia - Cenna woda Sahary, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:02 Rajd Dolnośląski 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Zaginiony świat: Park Jurajski (Lost World: Jurassic Park, the) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:40 Pokój 1408 (1408) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:30 Firma - CIA - odc. 3 (Company, the) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:15 Żywe trupy II - odc. 1/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 1, What Lies Ahead); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 35 - Kółko panu odleciało; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 36 - Our House; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:55 M jak miłość - odcinek 60 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Mołdawia - W drodze (15); magazyn kulinarny 12:35 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Matrix czyli 1000 kabaretowych światów 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 804 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Prawdziwa cena złota (The real price of gold); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:16 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 91; magazyn 17:05 Castle - odc. 35/58 (Castle ep. (A deadly affair)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/71; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 805 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 65 "Nowe zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 66 "Król jest nagi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984) 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 17/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 917); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2009) 00:55 W paszczy krokodyla (Crocs) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:30 4 miesiące, 3 tygodnie i 2 dni (4 LUNI 3 SAPTAMANI SI 2 ZILE); dramat kraj prod.Rumunia, Belgia (2007) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:30 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Nowe czy używane?; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Temat wiejski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Udar mózgu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Odbudowa zabytków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 22:05 Panorama Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:35 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Polska według Kreta - odc. 44 - Pogórze Ciężkowicko - Rożnowskie (tarnowskie); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 60 lat razem - odc. 11 - Programy dziecięce i młodzieżowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Blues po polsku - Rawa Blues 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (49) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (58) - serial animowany 08.25 Gang Misia Yogi (14) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (35) - serial komediowy 09.25 I kto tu rządzi? (35) - serial komediowy 10.00 Synowie (5) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (311) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (38) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (35) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 4 (96) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1568) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (231) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (469) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (337) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1569) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (224) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (7) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Elektra - film przygodowy, USA 2005 00.00 Dochodzenie - dramat kryminalny, USA 2002 02.10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (146) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1650) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (18) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 9 (16) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (106) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (1010) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (971) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (1011) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (147) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (107) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Shrek Trzeci - film animowany, USA 2007 21.55 Troja - dramat historyczny, USA/Malta 2004 01.05 Kuba Wojewódzki (7) - talk-show 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii (724) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Nie kradnij, nie zabijaj; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - Porwanie Serafina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 673 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Wiedeń - Filip (93); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 918; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 543* Pusta strefa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - Przestrzeń publiczna; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Wiedeń - Filip (93); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ex Libris - 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 673 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nadurodzaj w ogrodzie Tessie, odc. 23 (Tessie's Garden Grows); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 493 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Londyn - Robert (94); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Sprawa Gorgonowej - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Ewa Dałkowska, Aleksander Bardini, Mariusz Dmochowski, Roman Wilhelmi, Andrzej Łapicki, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert, Stanisław Zaczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nadurodzaj w ogrodzie Tessie, odc. 23 (Tessie's Garden Grows); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 493 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 673; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sprawa Gorgonowej; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Ewa Dałkowska, Aleksander Bardini, Mariusz Dmochowski, Roman Wilhelmi, Andrzej Łapicki, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert, Stanisław Zaczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Śląskie od kuchni 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Rytm regionu 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.30 Nawiedzone domy 23.20 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku